Les Larmes Du Phénix
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Peut importe les différences, peu importe les distinctions. Ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent, nos choix qui nous rendent hommes. Et nos noms qui nous immortalisent. Un petit OS qui se passe après le 7e tome.


**Les Larmes Du Phénix**

Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/ Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Merci J.K Rowling pour ta générosité !_

_Alors, ceci est ... un truc. A vous de me dire quoi. Un OS très court ? Un prologue ? (si j'ai de l'inpi, je la continue, mais pour le moment, rien, nada) Bref. Ceci est quelque chose._

* * *

**Les Larmes du Phénix**

* * *

_"Les larmes du phénix tombèrent une dernière fois avant que le brasier ne l'enflamme._

_Fumseck périt, mais son chant résonna encore, se répercutant entre les tours, à l'intérieur des murs, et se faufilèrent en accord avec le vent à travers les arbres, les vallées._

_C'était un cri, un cri d'espoir."_

"Oh ! Maman, maman ! C'est trop tristeuuuu ! Pourquoi l'oizeau il est mort ?"

Hermione Weasley passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de fille avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Dort, Rosie, il se fait tard."

La petite ronchonna, mais la fatigue emporta le duel entre sa fierté et sa faible constitution. Posant un regard plein d'amour sur l'être qui venait de fermer les yeux avant de quitter la pièce en éteignant la chandelle, la jeune femme laissa couler une larme.

Malgré toutes ses années, le passé et les souvenirs étaient toujours présents.

Elle l'essuya de l'index.

Elle se devait d'être forte.

Pour Rose, et pour son petit Hugo.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre que les années avaient dégonflé.

Elle grimpa les escalier en colimaçon et poussa la porte qui menait à la chambre. Ron Weasley leva les yeux de son livre pour la dévisager avec tendresse. Son visage rayonna et elle le rejoignit, se glissant sous les couverture avant de se lover contre son torse.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

Elle devait oublier les morts.

Oublier qu'elle était une meurtrière.

Oublier le phénix.

* * *

Harry Potter passa subtilement sa main gauche sur la nuque de sa femme afin d'approcher leurs lèvres. Celle-ci fit le dernier pas et s'empara avec avidité de la bouche de son mari. Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt avant de remonter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge dans un frôlement qui la fit frémir. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

"M'man, P'pa, j'ai fait un cauchemar, retentit une voix larmoyante."

Ils se figèrent. Se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait vers leur fils.

Harry laissa à contrecœur ses mains quitter le corps de la jeune femme, et les dents de Ginny Potter quittèrent l'oreille de son homme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire dans le noir.

"Allez viens, chéri, fit la voix rassurante de Harry.

-Viens, de toute façon, nous allions aller au lit, continua Ginny."

Son époux laissa échapper un léger soupir de frustration, qui fut réprimandé sévèrement par un regard noir de la rousse. Elle prit son fils dans les bras et s'assit sur le matelas, le garçon sur les genoux.

"Chuuut, chuuut, ça va aller. Raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

-Il y avait ... snif ... un méchant qui venait. Avec une énorme baguette magique et qui tapait James. Mais, ça me faisait pas peur, James il est pas gentil. Mais après, je contrôlais plus mon corps et je ..."

Sa voix se brisa comme une vague sur un rocher. Il fondit en larme dans les bras de sa mère, bercé par la mélodie qu'elle se mit à lentement fredonner.

Harry les observa, puis se posa à côté d'eux avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du petit et de passer un bras sur les épaules de sa femme. Puis les entoura tous les deux de son autre bras.

Les protéger. Toujours.

Parce qu'il les aimait.

* * *

Drago Malefoy soupira une énième fois.

"Va te coucher, Scorpius.

-Mais p'pa !

-J'ai dit que c'était l'heure, pas de discussion, allez, hop, hop, hop."

Il avait les main dans le dos de son fils et le poussa gentiment vers sa chambre. Il se surprit à être attendrit par ce rituel que son petit garçon s'amusait à répéter tous les soirs. Et chaque fois, il trouvait une nouvelle excuse pour retarder l'heure d'aller au lit.

Lorsqu'enfin la respiration du garnement se ralentit alors qu'il s'était paresseusement emmitouflé dans la couette, son père consenti à quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit sa femme appuyée sur le rebord de la porte, observant la scène avec amour.

Il ravit un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant rire, et de se rendre dans leur chambre.

Le passé le hantait toujours tant en son fils il avait l'impression de se voir enfant.

Le passé. Le présent. L'avenir.

Ses erreurs. Il avait tout tenté pour se racheter, tout tenté pour oublier ses faiblesses. Par fierté par orgueil. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il succomberait à l'amour ?

Il ne les ferait pas souffrir comme son père l'avait fait souffrir. Les avait fait souffrir sa mère et lui. Non, il serait la sécurité.

Jamais il ne les abandonnerait à leur sort où ne les obligerait.

La liberté.

Il devait leur laisser cette liberté à tout prix.

* * *

Un passé lié, des vies si semblables.

Peut importe les différences, peu importe les distinctions. Ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent, nos choix qui nous rendent hommes.

Et nos noms qui nous immortalisent.

L'histoire aura retenu Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy et tant d'autre.

Personne ne les oubliera jamais.

Ils auront marqué les mémoires mieux que du fer rouge sur la peau, mieux que des lettres gravé dans du diamant.

Parce que leur humanité, leur rêves, leur erreurs et leurs choix sont devenus les notres au fil des pages. Parce que les lignes tracées nous ont envoûtées mieux que des images.

A jamais. A jamais ils seront immortels. Préservé de l'oubli, puisque partie intégrante de l'histoire.

Une récompense à leur souffrance, à leurs sacrifices, à leurs peines.

Jamais, non, jamais, sorciers, moldus, cracmols ou créatures étranges n'oublieront leur histoire.

Et ... vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Voilàààà, qu'en pensez-vous, donc ? _


End file.
